User blog:JaphethMario/Indie Game Royale/Steve vs Freddy Fazbear REMAKE. Japheth's Fictional Rap Battle
Why do I remake this battle? Well first I want to improve this battle cause' it's one of my favorites works I done, and I think there's something that could be done better, And two Five Nights at Freddy's 4, and two new Touhou games got released...so yeah. It features the iconic Minecraft figure, Steve, main antagonist of FNaF, Freddy Fazbear, the shrine maiden of paradise and protagonist of Touhou, Reimu Hakurei, the protagonist of the Super meat Boy, Meat Boy and the addictive app game, Flappy Bird. Steve Verse: You should just quit this server, if you don’t want to get served by the king of blocks ‘Cause I’ll Terraria apart at this animatronic whose animation is more laughable than Roblox I’m the next face of video games, that’s right I beat Mario Cause’ in Minecraft everything is Awesome like a virtual Lego *Creeper appears in the background then explodes, changing Steve’s background into a cave* Why would I be afraid of a less-scary version of Chuck E. Cheese? You’re just a cute passive mob, even your fans agrees Never ever dig straight down in Minecraft, that’s the first rule that needs to be learn And if you ignore it, well There Is No Pause Button to save you from suffering a lot of burns Freddy’s a slacker cause’ all of his work is done by his crew You shoulda rename to Freddy Bird, ‘cause your copycats are better than you I’m the blockbuster of video games, and an emcee of MC Your jumpscares are Cheesier than that boring creepypasta, Sonic.exe! Your fanbase are scarier than your games, and that’s a fact to tell ya Half-baked theories, fetish to Foxy, and those naughty pictures of Chica Minecraft is simply Golden, Freddy, adore by millions and I’ll still obtain my fame Just like Slenderman, you’ll be forgotten and replaced by another horror game Freddy Fazbear Verse: Only talentless hackers enjoy your boring first person farmer That adds useless shit, yet can’t fix bugs and your online server Watching the Camera Kitchen is more exciting than playing Minecrap all the time Now Are you Ready for Freddy? Cause’ IT’S ME serving you some killer rhymes IT WAS ME who’s the undefeatable rapper, also a mean Fucboy and doing 4/20 mode While your living alone with no ladies to Swing Your Diamond Sword (Burrrrnnnnnn!) You need mods, even the Five Night at Freddy’s mod, cause’ your game is simply a bored And I’ve seen better moving plots at that disgraceful game, Flappy Bird!! (Oh Snap!) My game is original, animatronic in a horror game; it’s not that you see that everyday 8-bit hero Pimping My Dungeon and fighting skeletons and dragons, that’s so cliché He’s protecting kids, you’re a Creeper trolling kids, that’s not nice at all that’s simply evil And bad guys deserve to be Mangled up and bitten in the frontal lobe, harder than The Bite of 87! Reimu Hakurei Verse: Oh, I heard there’s an incident, well Reimu Hakurei’s here to solve it About a hacker adventurer and a Grizzly bear who’s not as scary as a rabbit Just stick on “eating a bag of dicks” Fazbear, cause’ your rapping skills blows And after surviving five'' Imperishable Nights'' , I’ll put this'' Urban Legend back In his Limbo'' You’re a Pedobear who likes to play with little children, except your fatter, and uglier Yet you’re not my worst Nightmare, cause’ Legacy of Flan dre is much scarier People are tired on your fast making sequels even the FNaF king, Markplier And Yo mama is a baka, cause’ she left you got killed by a murderer And unlike you Stevie, I got bigger balls than you when it comes to fighting Never back down powerful foes in the Sky, while you Does is screaming and hacking You’re not even the face of Minecraft, pass the mic to a grass block and let you get off! And make yourself a sellout'' Mystic Square'' and get donated to Microsoft I’m dropping Bombs, Gazefully at these Yin-Yang jokers Like Flappy Bird, you’re milking down for your 9-year-old-squekers I don’t give a damn if both of you are getting a movie Cause’ it’s that is a putrid idea n the first place, like the dead body inside Freddy Meat Boy Verse: The king of indie games here to take the Miko of fapping to smelly armpits Girl, your rapping skills is like how you draw, you don’t have the talent to do that shit My legacy will last Forever, yours will be forgotten like the PC-98 cast Plus you’re a shrine maiden who likes to kick some defenseless 'lil girls’ ass Your nothing but a hack, Miss Hakurei the lazy angry bitch You’re Fantasy Stealing and Hijacking more ideas than Marisa the blonde witch Prepare Ray-moo to get Bandage Girl, cause I beefed you up in hardest game ever And even you’re acting Lunatic, your still weaker than Crappy Bird Even with those loads of rehash sequel, you’ll never get the same fame as me Cause’ your nothing but an anime character, Reimu Hakurei Verse: What!? Meat Boy Verse: Yeah I said, so take it easy And unlike you Freddy, I make an epic game about religion; just check The Binding of Issac I’ll'' Use Holy Water'' on all of your kid-friendly games, cause’ they’re unholy piece of crap And Mr. Minecraft, next time if you want to be in my game, I’ll put you as a joke character That will teach you a lesson on letting PETA spread more ignorance on making a Minecraft server Flappy Bird Verse: Shut your Flappy mouth, and keep the insults to yourself I’ll show all of you, that I can beat all of you, all of myself I’m more addicting than bags of weeds and the hottest thing since duck-face selfies Who needs servers, story, music and skills when you can get my game which is free! Even I’m free, I make more money and Finnish the fame and glory of Angry Birds! And even the creator of PONG and DooM knows how to do the bird is the word! I’m famous, even Pewdiepie the one who ditch your game Steve, plays my game Fazbear once the main villain, now a bitch to Springtrap, Marionette, and a rip-off, that’s just lame Reimu Hakurei no one even knows who you are even in the Japan world And Meatboy always get cockblock by a Fetus, no wonder why you couldn’t Meatspi''n your girl! And even if my game’s gone, my legacy will still live on! You shoulda remove your game, cause’ addiction is just plain wrong! There’s one major reason, why mobile games are better than you PC posers Cause’ people touched our games, bet half of your fans didn’t played yours, you PC losers! Who Won? Just only Steve vs Freddy Fazbear Steve Freddy Fazbear Which 5 of them won? Steve Freddy fazbear Reimu Hakurei (again) Meat Boy (finally someone choose me) Flappy Bird Trivia: *This is the first battle to get a remake *This is the first battle to have a rapper speak in a different language **Reimu Hakurei - Baka (Idiot for Japanese) * This battle share similarities to ''Steven Spielberg vs Alfred Hitchcock *Steve/Steven Spielberg - Rappers name Steve *Freddy Fazbear/Alfred Hitchcock - Horror genres *Reimu Hakurei/Quentin Taratino - Got the highest votes *Meat Boy/Stanley Kubrick - Make good franchise and loved by millions *Flappy Bird/Michael Bay - Ironic rappers Category:Blog posts